Fail grasp on the big picture
by Delwyn
Summary: All over the country, you find the messy work of Sam and Dean Winchester. Now how does that look like when you have to clean it up? Up now: a crime of passion, and what was a wild animal doing in the closet?
1. Chapter 1

And back again! Still typing with one hand, but it's better than being bored.

This will be a series of one-shots from an outsider point of view. It will be updated every time I think of a new one.

The title is taken from a song by the Eagles. And I still don't own a bloody thing. Just so you know…

* * *

_Fail grasp on the big picture_

_All hell breaks loose part II_

Inspector Devon tiredly rubbed his eyes. This case honestly didn't make any sense whatsoever. No matter how he looked at it. There was just no logical explanation. It had been two weeks since the incident, and everyone involved was still baffled. And with reason.

He grabbed his notebook and his trusted fountain pen. Writing things down always helped organising his thoughts. If only actual events could be placed in order so easily.

In his old-fashioned handwriting, he stared making a neat list. He had done it before of course, but it had produced no coherent thoughts. Every time a scrap of information was added he'd make a new list, or a diagram with the more complex cases. This was complex alright. But the list remained depressingly small.

1. Strange black smoke sighted over old cemetery.

He paused and stared at the line he had just written. The smoke had to be real. Dozens of people had seen it. But what it was… They all described it as a _thing_ for lack of a better world. Crawling like a ball of black worms, laced with blue lightning. An _entity. _Something alive.

Fireworks? A bomb? No gunpowder had been found on the scene. There was plenty of sulphur lying around for some reason. That probably had something to do with it, though nobody really knew how yet.

2. Cemetery ravaged, one dead body found on the scene.

The cemetery itself didn't really matter all that much. It was miles away from anywhere. It hadn't been used in decades. So what if some kids wanted to have some fun, wreck the place and set of some fireworks? It didn't show much respect for the dead, and it was further proof of the dreadful state modern society was in, but it was relatively harmless. But a man was dead. And that was the greatest mystery of all. The man was identified as Jake Talley. He was a marine. A good one. Honoured for exceptional bravery. Scheduled to return to the USA before the end of the year. A decent and patriotic man. He had gone missing a few days before the incident.

In Afghanistan.

It didn't make any sense whatsoever. He had disappeared from his bed without a trace. The five men sleeping in the same barrack had all been murdered. And nobody had heard anything.

Inspector Devon shook his head. Jake Talley had no reason to kill his fellow marines and make a run for it. And nobody could have taken him without alerting the guard and leaving some kind of trace behind.

And then there was the logistics of the whole thing. Jake Talley could not possibly have returned from Afghanistan in time to be murdered in a small cemetery in Wyoming a few days later. It just wasn't possible. He hadn't used a military airplane or a commercial airline or any other kind of fast transport as far as anyone could tell. It seemed like he had just vanished in one place and popped up in another. And that, of course, wasn't logical.

And he hadn't just been murdered. He had been executed. Someone had found it necessary to pump him so full of bullets he was practically magnetic. It was honestly gruesome. Something a man like that really didn't deserve.

The inspector pushed his notepad away. This case was only two weeks old and he had already used all his ingenuity and resources. Time to pass this one on to someone else. Somehow he knew that the murder of Jake Talley would be a cold case file before the month was over.

* * *

Just a little something to pass the time... Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

It's a little short, but I couldn't resist... I'm watching season four with my mom right now and this little snipet got stuck in my head. Oh and if you ever come to Holland, there is a fiftyfour year old fangirl on the loose. Be warned, she is incredibly scary. She shouts at the tv...

Fail grasp on the big picture

When the levee breaks

"What the hell…" The hotel manager swore under his breath.

They had thrashed the bridal suite. The _bridal suite!_

Who did that? The fanciest and most expensive room in the entire hotel. It looked like the happily married couple had gone a couple of rounds with wild animal.

He shook his head in amazement. Those two… Or three actually...  
First, a guy comes walking in, looking and _smelling_ like he hadn't seen the inside of a bathroom in a long time. The guy asks for the bridal suite and pays double for it, but there is no bride in sight. He doesn't really look like he had just come from his wedding either. More like a bachelor party gone bad.

The girl shows up hours later, looking smug. The dominant type, obviously. Not a wedding dress in sight. No ring either. To be quite honest, they were the unlikeliest couple he had ever seen. Then a few hours later _another_ guy shows up. And then the racket starts.

It sounded like a really, _really _kinky wedding night. Judging from the noise, it was a rather painful. But hey, whatever floats your boat right?

And now this. The mirror smashed to bits, room divider in pieces, glass table _everywhere_ and big bloodstains on the carpet. The place looked like a crime scene.  
It was the _bridal suite_ for Christ sake. Couldn't they take their kinky parties somewhere else?


	3. Chapter 3

I went all nostaligic and watched a few season two episodes last night. This is what my mind conjured up.

* * *

_Heart_

"Poor thing," muttered the chief. He looked down at the body. It wasn't like he had never seen a dead person before, but it still got to him.

She was so young. So pretty. In the few pictures scattered around the apartment, she looked so full of life. A girl with a future ahead of her. And someone had decided to put a bullet in her chest.

He knelt down beside her. She had been shot with a large caliber, directly in the heart. It was clean, professional. But the curious thing was the way she was found. The killer had carefully positioned her on the sofa, closed her eyes and covered her with a blanket. She looked at peace, except for the bullet hole in her chest.

He gently touched her face. "Who did this to you sweetheart?" he muttered softly. Suddenly, he spotted something on the collar of her shirt. A few drops of moisture, nearly dried up.

"Chief?" said a voice behind him. "You might want to see this."

The chief turned around. "What in the hell…"

The inside of her closed was torn to shreds. Ravaged by a wild animal. There were claw marks everywhere, a few of them nearly clean through the door. But whatever had done the damage was nowhere to be seen.

"What do you think she kept in there?" said the young policeman quietly.

"I have no idea," said the chief. "But you'd better call animal control. We don't want it running loose in the city."

"Hell no," muttered the policeman an he pulled out his phone.

The chief turned back to the girl and studied the blotches on her collar a little more closely. Tears…

_Well, that changes things…_

A crime of passion, not a cold and professional execution. Judging from the way she was arranged on the sofa, a crime of love. He beckoned the young policeman to come closer. "Do you think the techs can pull DNA from tears?"


End file.
